


Prove It

by iwasanartist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dare, Frenemies, M/M, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Semi-Public Blow Job, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasanartist/pseuds/iwasanartist
Summary: "Don't play dumb, Parker," Flash whispered in his ear. His hand brushed against Peter's hair. "You don't exactly have pigtails, so I had to improvise.""You know most girls don't actually get with the jerk who pulled their pigtails, right? Because they're jerks. They suck. Like you."





	Prove It

Music blared in Peter's ears loud enough to block out all the noise from the rest of the library as he buried his head in a history book in one of the quiet zone study rooms. He didn't hear the door open, but he felt the vibration as a chair pulled out and someone sat down across from him.

"Hey, Ned," he said, pulling out an earbud and looking up.

"Hey Parker," Flash said back with a devilish smile.

"What are you doing here?" Flash was giving him a weird look, and really any time Flash looked at him, it was usually a sign of something bad to come. It'd been that way since they were kids. A worm in his hair. An outstretched foot in the aisle. Books knocked from his hands. Challenges to bring Spider-Man to a party and calls for Penis Parker. But this was different.

"I heard there was a study group."

"Not really."

"Well, maybe I just wanted to see you." Peter tossed his pen into the center groove of his textbook and leaned back in his chair.

"Not likely."

Flash pouted and stood up, only to plant his ass on the table, spin to the other side and land in a chair next to Peter. It was actually kind of graceful.

"Come on, Pete," he said. "You're smart. You have to know what's going on here."

"I really don't. And I really have to study." Peter leaned forward, about to hunch back over his book when a hand on his thigh stopped him.

"Don't play dumb, Parker," Flash whispered in his ear. His hand brushed against Peter's hair. "You don't exactly have pigtails, so I had to improvise."

Peter stared at Flash.

"Are you shitting me?"

"Nope." Flash's hand slid up his leg, but Peter grabbed it and dropped it on the table with a thud.

"You know most girls don't actually get with the jerk who pulled their pigtails, right? Because they're jerks. They suck. Like you."

"I can think of one thing I wouldn't mind jerking and sucking," Flash said. Peter could tell he was aiming for seductive with a touch of condescension, but something didn't quite hit the mark.

Peter leaned back in his chair again and crossed his arms over his chest. Maybe it was cruel. Maybe it was payback. Maybe he didn't care.

"Prove it."

"What? Right here?! Now?!"

"Mmmhmm," Peter nodded. "I dare you."

"Uhm..I.."

"I double dog dare you, Flash."

"We...we're in the library."

"I'm aware."

"In a study room."

"I'll be studying," Peter shrugged. "But I mean, hey. If you're just full of it, all you have to do is say 'Peter-"

Flash slid off his chair and took a seat at Peter's feet. Peter froze for just a moment before shrugging again. In for a penny, in for a pound, Uncle Ben used to say. He reached down and undid his jeans before leaning over his book again. He'd gotten through two paragraphs about the Howling Commandos before he felt Flash's hands on him. Peter shifted in his seat and re-read a sentence about Dum Dum Dugan taking charge after Captain America disappeared.

Flash carefully pulled Peter's cock out. First he just rubbed his hand over it with barely-there touches that made Peter wonder if he'd ever touched his own dick, let alone someone else's. But then he wrapped his fingers around Peter and began to stroke, slowly at first, then faster until Peter could feel his blood rushing to make him hard.

Flash's hands were soft and freezing.

His mouth was hot as fuck. Peter tried to hide his moan behind a cough as he brought his elbow onto the table and leaned his head against his hand, still staring down at the page before him. A blue-eyed man with a ridiculous mustache stared stoically back at him.

_Dugan, along with Strategic Scientific Reserve Agent Peggy Carter and fellow commando Jim Morita then captured the last known HYDRA base in Austria._

Flash bobbed his head, coating Peter in warm wetness, flicking his tongue across Peter's head. Reaching his hand deeper inside Peter's pants.

_Agent Peggy Carter and fellow commando Jim Morita then captured the last known HYDRA base in Austria._

Flash sped up. Peter could hear his cock hitting the back of his throat

_the last known HYDRA base in Austria._

Peter gripped the table. Drummed his fingers on it. Tried to breathe. Flash hummed.

_Austria._

Peter closed his eyes and bit down hard on his lip to keep from crying out as he came in Flash's mouth. He could barely hear Flash's choked gargle over his own heartbeat until Flash started to frantically tap his legs. Peter's eyes snapped open and he felt around the table while his eyes adjusted to the light. Finally, he landed on a notebook, ripped a handful of pages out of the back and shoved them under the table.

He listened as Flash spat into the paper and fought the urge to lean down and look. Instead, he tucked himself back into his pants, zipped up and began packing up his school supplies. He'd just closed the history book when Flash emerged. There was still a little bit of come on his chin. The corner of Peter's mouth ticked upward slightly.

"Proof enough for you, Parker?" Flash asked, once again full of bravado. Piss and wind, more like.

"Well," Peter said as he collected his belongings and stood up. "It was something."

He was to the door when Flash's voice rang out.

"What, you're just going to leave me here?!"

"Shhhh," Peter said coyly. "We're in the library."

 


End file.
